Like a movie
by Chantal93
Summary: [...] Ti vedo, che avanzi con passo sicuro verso il binario. Corro. Corro più veloce che posso. Per raggiungerti. Per fermarti. Per dirti che mi sono sbagliata, ma che finalmente ho capito. Per dirti che ti amo. [...] Song-fic sul pairing Draco/Hermione sulle note di Iris dei Goo Goo Dolls.


_And I'd give up forever to touch you _

_Cause I know that you feel me somehow _

_You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be _

_And I don't want to go home right now _

_E rinuncerei per sempre a toccarti _

_Perché so che tu mi senti in qualche modo _

_tu sei molto più vicina al paradiso di quanto possa mai esserlo io _

_E non voglio andare a casa proprio adesso ._

È tutto così sbagliato.

Tremendamente sbagliato.

Ti dovrei disprezzare.

Ti dovrei odiare.

Invece ti invidio.

E ti amo.

Tu, con quei morbidi boccoli sempre in movimento.

Tu, circondata da tantissimi amici.

Tu, coraggiosa come solo una Grinfondoro potrebbe essere.

Tu, orgogliosa e testarda.

Tu, anticonformista ma ligia al dovere.

Tu, con i tuoi immensi libroni. Non so come tu possa tenerli in mano senza cedere sotto il loro peso.

O forse lo so.

Tu sei forte.

Non solo in senso prettamente fisico.

Hai un carattere forte.

Una mentalità forte.

Non ti lasci dare per vinta.

Ne ho avuto prova quando mi hai trovato a piangere nel bagno del secondo piano, dopo aver scoperto la missione che avevo da compiere.

Hai messo da parte i pregiudizi.

Hai messo da parte l'aria da saputella.

Hai messo da parte l'orgoglio della tua casa.

E sei venuta a salvarmi.

Non so cosa ti abbia spinta a farlo, ma ti ringrazio.

Adesso sono un uomo libero.

Vorrei avvicinarmi a te per ringraziarti di persona, ma non ci riesco.

Se anche solo provassi a incontrarti ancora riaffiorerebbero i ricordi.

E non sono sicuro di essere in grado di sopportare ancora tutto il dolore.

Non mi avevi solo dato una mano a uscire dal seguito del Signore Oscuro.

No, tu ti eri scoperta per farmi capire cosa era veramente giusto.

Non volevi che lo facessi per paura.

Sono sempre stato un codardo.

Te lo ripetevo continuamente.

E tu avevi capito il vero problema.

Mi hai fatto scegliere, per la prima volta nella mia vita.

Mi hai fatto scegliere la cosa giusta.

Ti sei spogliata di tutti i pregiudizi, hai abbattuto le tue barriere e ti sei mostrata a me come sei veramente.

E alla fine ci sei riuscita.

E io ho scelto.

Per la prima volta.

E ho scelto la cosa giusta.

Ho scelto te.

_And all I can taste is this moment _

_And all I can breathe is your life _

_Cause sooner or later it's over _

_I just don't want to miss you tonight_

_E tutto quello che posso gustare è questo momento _

_E tutto quello che posso respirare è la tua vita _

_E prima o poi finirà_

_Voglio solo che tu stanotte non mi abbandoni _

Ma velocemente come è nato, tutto è finito.

Eri riuscita a entrare nella sua vita, un passettino alla volta, non invadente.

Avevi imparato a conoscermi.

Mi ero aperto veramente con te.

Mi facevi stare bene.

Quando ero con te tutto il resto non esisteva.

C'eri solo tu.

Solo noi.

Ma questo non te l'ho mai detto.

No, non potevo.

Sono sempre stato un codardo.

Avevo paura che tu mi rifiutassi.

Avevo paura di ritrovarmi da solo.

Un'altra volta.

Persino Weasley è stato più veloce di me.

E mi ha sconfitto.

Mi ha battuto sul tempo.

Ti ha portata via da me.

E io non ho avuto il coraggio di confessarti niente.

Ti ho persa. Per sempre.

Per combattere il mio dolore ti ho rivolto parole crudeli.

Non ti meritavi niente del genere.

Non pensavo veramente quello che ti ho sputato addosso con cattiveria.

Ma avevo la sciocca presunzione che credendo di averti lasciata per primo il dolore si sarebbe attutito.

Sono stato uno stupido.

In mano ho una lettera. Una lettera tua.

Ti sposi.

Con Weasley.

Sapevo che sarebbe finita così.

Lo sapevo, ma non avrei mai creduto che avrebbe fatto così dannatamente male.

Mi sento privato della mia forza vitale.

Tutto ha perso senso.

Mangiare, perché devo mangiare, per continuare questa mia inutile vita?

Bere, come posso pensare di poter bere qualcosa sperando di poter estingure la mia sete di te?

Nulla ha più senso.

Davanti a me, un binaro di una stazione babbana.

Sento un fischio.

Vedo una luce provenire da lontano. E avvicinarsi sempre più.

Faccio un passo.

E un altro.

E un altro.

Continuo a camminare fino a che non mi basta allungare la mano per toccare quel gigante di metallo che sta sfrecciando su quella distesa ferrosa.

Mi fermo.

Un respiro.

E poi, chiudendo gli occhi, avanzo di un altro passo.

Ti amo, Hermione.

_And I don't want the world to see me _

_Cause I don't think that they'd understand _

_When everything's made to be broken _

_I just want you to know who I am _

_E non voglio che il mondo mi veda _

_Perché non credo che capirebbero _

_Quando tutto è fatto per rompersi _

_Voglio solamente che tu sappia chi sono _

Ti ho lasciato una lettera.

Ho trovato finalmente il coraggio per confidarti tutto.

Mi sono dichiarato, ma so che tu devi sposare Weasley.

Non ti ho chiesto di venire da me.

Non ti ho chiesto di lasciare Weasel.

Lo so che non lo devo chiamare così, ma lui e San Potter non mi sono mai andati a genio.

Mi sembra di vederti mentre leggi le mie parole.

Storcere le labbra quando la sintassi lascia a desiderare.

Immergerti nella lettura estraniandoti per un attimo dal mondo.

I tuoi boccoli che ricadono sulla pergamena.

Vorrei poter immergere le mani tra i tuoi capelli, avvicinarti a me e baciarti come avrei dovuto fare molto tempo fa.

Ma più di tutto vorrei vedere i tuoi occhi.

L'unico rimpianto che ho è non poter sapere se avevi mai provato qualcosa per me, se le cose sarebbero potute andare diversamente se avessi trovato il coraggio di dichiararmi quando ancora immaginarti con Weasel era un brutto sogno per me.

Ma non lo saprò mai.

Addio, amore.

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming _

_Or the moment of truth in your lies _

_When everything feels like the movies _

_Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive _

_E non puoi combattere contro le lacrime che non scendono _

_O contro quel poco di verità nelle tue bugie _

_Quando tutto sembra come nei film _

_Yeah, tu sanguini solamente per capire se sei viva _

Ti vedo, che avanzi con passo sicuro verso il binario.

Corro.

Corro più veloce che posso.

Per raggiungerti.

Per fermarti.

Per dirti che mi sono sbagliata, ma che finalmente ho capito.

Per dirti che ti amo.

Sono a pochi metri da te.

Ti fermi.

Speranza.

Ti vedo chiudere gi occhi, sussurri qualcosa, e fai quell'ultimo passo.

Un passo che ti separa da me. Per sempre.

Non ci voglio credere.

Cado sul cemento armato.

Le mie ginocchia sanguinano, ma non sento dolore se non quello che provo per te.

_I don't want the world to see me _

_Cause I don't think that they'd understand _

_When everything's made to be broken _

_I just want you to know who I am _

_E non voglio che il mondo mi veda _

_Perché non credo che capirebbero _

_Quando tutto è fatto per rompersi _

_Voglio solamente che tu sappia chi sono _

La consapevolezza mi assale.

Non posso vivere senza di te.

Non posso.

Non posso.

Raccolgo le mie ultime forze e mi dirigo verso al punto dove il tuo corpo è scomparso, travolto dal treno.

Il binario è deserto.

Mi avvicino, e una volta giunta sul posto sfilo la bacchetta dalla tasca della giacca e me la punto alla tempia.

Perdonami, Ron.

Perdonami, amore.

Ti amo.

Ti amo, Draco.

Avada Kedavra.

Poi niente.

_I don't want the world to see me _

_Cause I don't think that they'd understand _

_When everything's made to be broken _

_I just want you to know who I am _

_I just want you to know who I am _

_I just want you to know who I am _

_I just want you to know who I am _

_E non voglio che il mondo mi veda _

_Perché non credo che capirebbero _

_Quando tutto è fatto per rompersi _

_Voglio solamente che tu sappia chi sono _

_Voglio solamente che tu sappia chi sono _

_Voglio solamente che tu sappia chi sono _

_Voglio solamente che tu sappia chi sono_


End file.
